This invention relates to fire sound simulators which may be used in conjunction with home fireplaces, or other structures.
Many homes are now built with gas fireplaces which do not burn wood. For the purposes of appearances, "logs" are placed in the fire place. Such fireplaces do not produce the sounds of fire. Many people enjoy these sounds and find them relaxing.
Devices which produce fire sounds have been made. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,591 to Eiklor et al produces fire sounds using a reed which is randomly flexed away from a striker plate and released to hit the striker plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,544, to Plambeck et al., simulate the sound of fire by the moving interaction of two pieces of material, one piece having looped fibers and the other having hooked fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,046, to Polig et al, uses a tape and cassette player to provide the sounds of a crackling fire to their simulated fire apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,984, to Nielsen et al, produces fire sounds by brushing a rotating finger member across the surface of a second member.
All of these devices have the drawback that they are all mechanically operative.